


Page 12

by MufinXoxo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Colours, Weekly Sorcerer, newspaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MufinXoxo/pseuds/MufinXoxo
Summary: We at the Weekly Sorcerer have made it our prerogative to explore our newly designated colour mages and the reasons for their careful selection... Series of oneshots.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 23





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I'm crossposting this older fic from my ff.net account (same username). Maybe I'll add to it, maybe I won't, but each chapter is an individual story, complete on its own.

Lucy picked up the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine, the headline promising to tell her all about what colours said about mages catching her eye especially. Closing her apartment door behind her, the blonde settled down on her bed again, enjoying—for once—having her apartment to herself. It was Saturday, her body ached from last week’s mission, and she was confident that the rest of team Natsu was still slumbering in their respective beds, recuperating from their wounds.

There was nothing standing between Lucy and her long-lasting desire to catch up on gossip via the Weekly Sorcerer.

Flipping the glossy cover over to the first page, she scanned the contents page. “Page 12…” she muttered, flipping through the magazine with practiced skill, careful not to tear the flimsy pages.

To her surprise, Lucy noticed that each colour had been paired with a mage. It was no surprise that Erza had been elected as the red mage, Juvia as the blue mage (it was the only colour the water mage wore. Ever.) and Ichiya as brown. Scanning through the other colours, Lucy reached for her mug of hot chocolate. Taking a sip, she almost spat it out again in shock.

“P-p-pink?!” She spluttered, coughing.

_Pink  
/piNGk/  
adjective  
1\. Of a colour intermediate between red and white, as of coral or salmon.  
2\. Lucy’s least favourite colour.  
3\. Actually Lucy’s favourite colour._

_Pink, being a quintessentially girly colour, and Lucy, being a prime example of a girly girl, are a match made in heaven. All shades and hues should be loved by the stellar mage. But why is this (apparently) not so? This argument will convince all our readers, including you, that pink is Lucy Heartfilia’s favourite colour after all._

Lucy wiped her mouth with a tissue. Honestly, she was the pink mage? Her? Why not Sherria, Sherry, or even Jenny? Why HER? Honestly, she wasn’t _that_ girly.

_The first example of why pink and Lucy just work; strawberry yoghurt._

_The light pink hue, the flavour! Yoghurt is undoubtedly her favourite food. It is consumed daily by Lucy for breakfast. Occasionally, she tries other flavours, such as raspberry or rhubarb. But it is always pink!_

Lucy looked up from the magazine, eyes darting around her room suspiciously. Was there a hidden camera? She continued reading.

_Still, there is more persuasion needed for the colour pink._

_Example two; Lucy’s choice of clothing._

_Although her character design is in blue, and she claims her favourite colour is blue, we at Weekly Sorcerers are convinced that this is a lie. On multiple occasions have we seen our favourite stellar mage wearing pink clothes, our favourite example of that being the famed bunny suit._

Lucy could have banged her head against the wall. She knew, she _knew_ it would come back to haunt her. Wearing that bunny suit and dancing whilst Gajeel attempted to sing was one of those things that would follow her for the rest of her life, a memory procured by others when they had the intense urge to embarrass her.

_Lucy has also been seen looking relaxed in pink pyjamas, rocking a pink top or skirt at separate times, and most notably looking sophisticated as Heartfilia-sama in a regal dark pink dress trimmed in rose lace._

Lucy was seriously starting to wonder since when this certain paparazzi had started following her. As soon as she joined the guild? Quickly checking the bottom of the article, she couldn’t discern who had written it, but the lack of ‘cooooool!’ indicated that it had not been Jason. Huh. This reporter was seriously thorough!

_Example three is Lucy’s Fairy Tail stamp. What colour is this? PINK! There is nothing more to say; the essence of her soul, condensed into that stamp, is pink._

_The final example is Natsu’s hair. We are convinced that Lucy totally digs this colour!_

_Natsu is the one who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail. They go on all their missions together, he saves her when she is in trouble (need we remind anyone of how he caught the pink princess when she jumped out of that tower during her imprisonment?) and he has been spotted entering her apartment numerous times. They are the perfect pair! We definitely think there is something going on there, and we can’t wait to find out more ~~with the new camera we have installed to make stalking Lucy easier~~._

She could feel her face heating up as she hurriedly finished reading the article.

_Really, Lucy should just change her favourite colour. It would make explaining these things so much easier._

Annoyed, Lucy flung the magazine towards the door just as it burst open, which resulted in it hitting Natsu square in the face.

“Ow, what, why? Lucy?”

Groaning, Lucy pulled her duvet over her head, partially to hide her blush after what she had just read in that damned magazine.

So much for a peaceful weekend.


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am under the impression that the rooms in fairy hills share a communal bathing area, but the kitchen was never mentioned. Do they have a kitchen? Or do they all eat out every evening? Do pizza delivery services exist in Fiore? I don’t know.  
> With regards to the timeline, this occurs before FT breaks up and the second time skip, when exactly though is undefined. It's more in a weird limbo after Tartaros, but the guild is still together.

Erza's idea of recuperating after a tiring mission was slightly different from Lucy's; of course first there came a bath, but this was followed by a piece of strawberry cake, then meticulously cleaning all her weapons. Erza disliked being unprepared, and she never knew when she may need her armour again.

Steam billowed around her as she exited the communal bathing area, towel wrapped firmly around her and tucked in between her breasts. Her other towel was wrapped around her head like a turban and she tightened it as she strode down the panelled hall towards her room, intent on completing part two of her post-tiring-mission routine.

Erza firmly closed the door behind her, her eyes resting on the white cardboard box which looked oddly small on her large table in the centre of one of her rooms. Fresh from the bakery. Decadent whipped cream, sandwiched between delectable sponge cake and a single, perfect red strawberry resting on top. She knew it was inside. All she needed to do now was open the box, grab a fork and let herself be elevated to food heaven.

"Erzaaa~" A knocking sounded at her door, just as she sat down, fork poised in one hand and the other reaching to open the lid. Was that Mirajane? Erza felt a sense of dread; Mirajane was to never be ignored, and the chance of enjoying her favourite treat in peace when Mirajane wanted something was less than zero.

"Erza?" A second knock.

Mirajane was not to be ignored.

With a heavy sigh, Erza stood up, trudging to the door and giving the intruder a belligerent stare.

Promptly, a magazine was thrust into her face. "Start on page 12, but the page _you_ really want is 15." Mirajane informed her.

"Um..." Erza didn't know if she should tell Mirajane that she had never read a gossip magazine such as the weekly sorcerer ever. In her entire life. And that there was a piece of strawberry cake she’d rather be eating.

"I'll leave you to it." Mirajane beamed at her, before spinning around and gracefully gliding down the corridor.

Sitting back down, Erza decided it was best to enjoy her cake first, before she read whatever the takeover mage wanted her to read.

After enjoying her treat and feeling extremely satisfied, she carefully picked up the offending piece of literature.

“Page 12…” muttering, she turned to the page and saw an annotated colour wheel, arrows indicating which shade had been matched with different mages. Huh, well, she supposed they had to come up with something to keep their readers interested and buying a new magazine each week.

Carrying on, she turned to page 15, planning to finish as quickly as possible so she could proceed with her weapon cleaning. An A4 version of herself greeted Erza, sword raised whilst she fought against the monsters during pandemonium.

_Red  
/rɛd/  
adjective  
1\. Of a colour at the end of the spectrum next to orange and opposite violet, as of blood, fire, or rubies.  
2\. The colour of Erza's soul_

Okay, red was Erza's favourite colour. She'd easily admit that. But the colour of her soul? Wasn't that a bit farfetched?

_We all love our fiery warrior mage, the burning passion when she fights for her guild! Still, fire is not all that echoes red, and we at the Weekly Sorcerer have made it our prerogative in this issue to explore our newly designated colour mages and the reasons for their careful selection._

_Food is always a focal point in these observations, so first off; Erza loves strawberry cake. It is an undisputable fact, and after the wrath her poor guild mates had to endure when that piece of indulgence fell to the floor… well, nothing would be able to convince anyone that the little red berry in cake form does not hold a special place in her heart (and digestive tract)._

Erza glanced at the empty box on the table. Well, they weren’t lying. The culinary creation was a vital sustenance.

_We may be following a similar format to the previous colour in our spectrum, pink, but that is only because this format, like that of chick lit, has proven effectiveness._

_Example two; appearance. More specifically, hair. Erza’s hair. Which was scarlet when she was a child, is currently a brilliant crimson, and may one day become lighter and then grey. Additionally, as we would not want to be accused of being unobservant, let it also be pointed out that the simple, loose fire trousers worn by Erza during her fiercest battles, such as the one against Azuma, were also red._

_This showcases another aspect of Titania’s personality already touched upon at the beginning. She protects her guild mates with the greatest ardour. Whatever the case, be it a positive or negative feeling, red always shows the extreme, the most, and we firmly believe that Erza does nothing without giving her best. The warmth with which she cares for her nakama being first and foremost._

Erza was feeling oddly flattered as she read the paragraph commenting on one of her more commendable traits.

_However, there is always more than what meets the eye, especially if it is a glass one._

Erza’s hand jerked to her eye. It may not be glass, but it was certainly artificial.

_That Erza’s Fairy Tail stamp is blue is a discrepancy which can be blamed on the hair colour of only one person. The ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints, who will forever remain the best looking member the elite organisation has ever had._

_The expulsion of Siegrain from the Magic Council has always plagued us at the Weekly Sorcerer. Rarely do we find such an attractive, young mage of such high status, as most of them are old and wrinkly. We have lost almost all interest in the Council since. It was such a loss._

It seemed the magazine could not go without voicing opinions about everything. Which had left her feeling complimented before, but was now superfluous. Also, this was the reason why Erza could not follow gossip like Lucy could. It started off with the colour red and suddenly they were discussing Jellal's expulsion.

_Back to the matter at hand._

_One of our esteemed colleagues_ _–_

Erza was thinking more along the lines of stalker…

– _managed to glimpse Siegrain being arrested and_ –

Make that a suicidal stalker. Did they not know the whole place had been about to blow because of Nirvana? It had been a hard battle.

– _more importantly, hinting that he is the one who gave the warrior mage her surname, Scarlet._

Managed to glimpse? Did they have supernatural hearing? They couldn't have been close. A significant amount of the council soldiers had been present during Jellal’s arrest, and the whole area had been surrounded. There was no way they would have let him escape after how he mislead and conned them. Did council members not have some secrecy oath that prevented them from sharing information of convicted criminals and their arrests?

The mention of Jellal’s name earlier had made her nervous for some unexplainable reason, as if she was afraid they may reveal something more about him that all of Fiore should not be privy to. Or that her surname had always been personal, but was now no longer her secret. Or that they had commented on his good looks, which made her jealous. But Erza didn’t get jealous, and she refused to acknowledge that as the reason for her irritation.

_We have more than enough reason to believe that the current leader of Crime Sorcière is no other than a blue haired mage with a ruby tattoo over his right eye._

Erza was sure by now that there was something unorthodox about the magazine’s ‘information gathering’ methods.

_We, and we hope our readers too, are sensing a theme here. Crimson hair, 'Scarlet' surname, a ruby tattoo... and the colour of love and strawberries is red!_

_Yes, Erza Scarlet is the undisputed red mage. Best luck with her romance!_

Not just Erza's hair, but also her face, was bright red by the time she had finished reading the article.

Maybe she should buy another piece of cake?


	3. Brown

The Blue Pegasus guild was calm. Most people were on missions, and Ichiya revelled in the opportunity to develop new perfumes without their unappreciating comments and pegs clamped over their noses. He rarely had the whole guild hall to himself, with just Master Bob sitting behind the gleaming counter of the bar and reading. Everyone else suddenly had pressing matters to attend to when he showed up with his kit.

Ichiya’s setup was similar to that of a mad scientist’s laboratory, with flasks, pipes and distillation equipment set up on the lounge table, a Bunsen burner on low heat causing substances to separate as they evaporated and travelled through the glassware. A pestle and mortar, painted green by the poison ivy it had crushed, stood forgotten next to a wooden chopping board littered with petals, whilst a bouquet of beautiful flowers stood in the centre of the table.

"Ah, men..." He sighed, twirling a rose between his fingers as he delicately sniffed it. "What a perfect fragrance…" He ceremoniously plucked a red petal and crushed it between his fingers, before adding it to a conical flask filled with a questionable brown liquid. He sniffed it. Now it would just need to develop for a few minutes and it would be complete.

Ichiya's newest masterpiece.

According to him, at least.

"Ichiya!" Guild master Bob called, passing through the bar as he approached the perfume man, "I have something for you. Something you should probably see."

Ichiya looked up, striking a pose with his hand under his chin and gazing up to the heavens, "Anything."

Bob giggled, "You're in a good mood, a new perfume, I presume?" He placed his hand on his cheek in an affectionate manner, gazing at his hard working guild member. They were all so cute, Ichiya with his determination most of all! He was a good influence on the Trimens... no matter what he had read.

Should he not show him the article?

Master Bob's smile faltered. But Ichiya deserved to know, lest he found out from a different source.

"Well, don't let this get you down." Bob told Ichiya, handing him the magazine. "There is an article about you, shortly after page 12."

"Well," Ichiya muttered, flipping through the flimsy pages, before loudly exclaiming "Men!", as his eyes landed upon a rather impressive picture of him under the influence of his power perfume, but the whole image was completely... dark orange?

_Brown  
/braʊn/  
adjective  
1\. Of a colour produced by mixing red, yellow, and blue, as of dark wood or rich soil.  
2\. A description pertaining to some perfumes of a certain mage._

_Our elected brown mage is none other than Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and this is hopefully not surprising for a few reasons._

"Men...?" Ichiya trailed off, looking confusedly at Master Bob.

"I'm afraid so—" Master Bob began, but was loudly interrupted.

"Aniki!" All three of Ichiya's disciples burst into the room in unison, getting stuck in the door as they waved around the papers in their hands. They struggled for a while, whilst Master Bob just sighed. Children, always in a rush.

Eventually, Eve gained the upper hand in the squabble, purely due to being the slimmest and somehow managing to squeeze through the gap he found himself in more proficiently than the other two. Off balance, Ren and Hibiki flailed, both landing on the Holy Night who had advanced only a few steps, and squishing him flat.

"Weacashntleshhimshsheeit." Eve valiantly tried to get out.

"Huh?" Ren asked.

"Never mind, sorry Eve to interrupt, but Ichiya-san, don't read the magazine!" Hibiki implored.

"Men!" Ichiya boomed, looking each of his team members in the eyes, "We should not distance ourselves from the feelings of women! And a woman has written this article!"

"We don't know that," Hibiki pointed out, desperately trying to save Ichiya heartache, because they could all see the tears glistening in his eyes. And that was only because of the colour, not even the actual article. "I don't have any information on this writer in any of my archives." He admitted begrudgingly.

"Canyoushgeoffmee?" Eve tried.

“Huh?” Ren asked again.

_The main reason for this nomination is that all of Ichiya’s…creations… are brown. We have been carefully observing the process for years now, and undisputedly, the final liquid ranges from dark sienna to tan to beige._

Ichiya glanced at the conical flask, a dark orange (aka brown) smoke drifting upwards through its narrow mouth. Was that colour really brown?

_Otherwise, the argument for this case is short and not-so-sweet._

He didn’t even get a lengthy article for the popularity demise this was sure to cause him among women?

_As a member of the Trimens, Ichiya is that brown blemish on the couch, in what would otherwise be a swoon-worthy ensemble. Even our generous Erza thinks of him with disdain, and his womanising tactics are always ineffective, unlike those of his team members._

_A recent reader poll revealed that Ichiya’s chin is the facial feature that most of our readers would gladly fund magic plastic surgery for._

“Don’t believe what you are reading,” Hibiki interjected, seeing the tears freely flowing down Ichiya’s face, “You are the most handsome out of all of us!”

_Now, the not so subtle final point._

_If we at the weekly sorcerer are to be completely honest, Ichiya's perfumes all smell like... a certain ... substance... most people leave it in their toilet._

_Needless to say, this substance is brown._

_(Despite this, apparently, not being the case for the Pain Relieving Perfume, our reporter from the time who experienced this ‘aroma’ begs to differ.)_

Ichiya glared at the magazine, appalled.

"Is he in shock?" Sherry voiced what everyone else in the room was thinking, watching Ichiya stand paralyzed as the magazine slipped from his grip and fell to the floor. She had just entered the hall, looking for her beloved Ren, only to find him sprawled on the floor, squishing Eve into a pancake shape with the help of Hibiki.  
“I mean, the articles are mean.” She sighed dramatically, flicking her hair over her shoulder, “Why am I not pink, with my lovely locks, like Juvia is blue with hers? But the articles are also so true, my former love rival and that dragon slayer do fit together so very well…”

Ren groaned at her unhelpfulness, although he was secretly proud of her quick romantic deductions.

Ichiya's vision started going hazy as a distinct light-headedness overwhelmed him.

"Men..." How could they-

"Ishiahshan?" Eve (tried to) ask tentatively, as he had giving up on the prospect of ever standing up and talking normally again. Hibiki and Ren were _heavy_. Needless to say, as no one could understand him, they ignored him.

"MEN..." How dare they-

"You're turning blue, Aniki!" Hibiki cried in a panicked voice.

"MEEEENNNN!!!" His perfume, his smell-

"Aniki? Ichiya-san!" Hibiki and Ren called out in panic whilst Eve hopelessly flailed with his arms, for Ichiya was no longer breathing normally.

In comical slow motion he keeled over, hitting the chequered floor with a resounding thunk.

“Oh dear…” Master Bob trailed off. Maybe ignorance _was_ bliss sometimes.

Unbeknownst to the others, Ichiya had been accidently knocked out by his newest perfume. The only one, coincidently, out of his whole assortment, that didn't smell like s***. His breath left his body and his lungs resumed their normal function, much to the relief of everyone else in the room.

Until, when the panic had passed, they noticed a sweet scent pervading their noses. Smelling oddly like...roses.

“I feel dizzy…” Sherry swayed and made sure to faint on top of Ren, so he could hold her.

Eve let out a pained grunt.

“Sherry?” Ren almost let go, but she was asleep so he could admit to loving her. She wasn’t paying attention, so he was not breaking his tsundere vow. He tightened his grip, and also slipped into sleep.

Master Bob, finally made aware of the smallest of the Trimens’ plight by the grunt, fluttered over to pull the sleeping bodies off of him. Hibiki was also starting to doze and in no condition anymore to pull himself up.

However the older man could also feel the lethargy starting to overtake him. Maybe just a little nap wouldn’t hurt…

Eve’s eyes bulged out of his skull with the added weight of his guild master to the pile. He could envision himself as a post stamp in his future and saw a bright light up ahead, before he too, passed out.

All that could be heard in the halls of Blue Pegasus was a light snoring.


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juiva is the blue mage.

Recently, Juvia had gotten into the habit of reading the Weekly Sorcerer.

Unlike Lucy-san, she had a disposable income to spend on such things. Afterall, she regularly paid her rent. In advance! She truly was a model citizen, ~~stalkerish tendencies~~ dedication to love aside.

Finally, it was time for her to relax. After another busy day of following Gray-sama around in order to fend off unwanted suitors, she was exhausted. She piled her hair high in rollers on her head, and lit her favourite candle, the blue wax starting to melt and release the water lily scent. She filled her tub to the brim, bubbles rising high above her shoulders as she settled into the water. Blowing them to the side, she reached for the magazine.

She flicked idly through it, until a certain rainbow spread caught her eye. Seeing the picture of her love rival, she instantly honed in on the article. Quickly reading it, she was perplexed. Was… Lucy-san not in love with Gray-sama? But with Natsu-san? Deciding to not trust the article completely, Juvia resolved to continue to remain vigilant.

Flipping the page, a large picture of herself caught her attention. Juvia’s eyes widened; it was a picture of her, outside in the sun! She wasn’t even holding an umbrella. Giddy, she glanced at the row of teru-teru bouzu hung up in her bathroom window. It hadn’t rained in a while.

 _blue  
_ _/bluː/_  
 _adjective  
_ _1\. of a colour intermediate between green and violet, as of the sky or sea on a sunny day.  
2\. _Informal _(of a person or mood) melancholy, sad, or depressed._  
3\. pertaining to the duality of a certain water mage.

Juvia would like to say she was surprised by being allocated blue, but she really wasn’t. It was her favourite colour. Juvia’s whole wardrobe was blue. Her hair was blue. Her bedsheets were blue, her wall was blue, her carpet was blue. The list could continue on forever.

_The reason for choosing Juvia as the blue mage may seem superficial at first. Apart from Juvia’s glaring preference for the colour though, there is much more to it!_

Okay. Juvia was intrigued. There was more?

_In Juvia’s past, there has been much rain, which with it can bring a certain gloominess. Juvia herself, seems to have experienced this sadness, too. The saying ‘feeling blue’ refers to this colour and the gloom._

Juvia could feel old thoughts resurfacing. Wishing for the rain to stop, the melancholy of being alone. Wishing for someone to reach out to her, to be her friend, to spend time with her in the sun. Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Juvia felt that being made of water, sitting in water, and crying water, was maybe a bit too much. Was that water running from Juvia’s nose too? Juvia sniffed.

She quickly carried on reading.

_However, there is another type of blue. The colour of the sky. This is the colour Juvia finally got to witness after years in the rain. With this hopeful colour, the possibilities are endless._

Juvia thought her time in Fairytail. The ever present laughter in the guild. The smiles (even Gajeel smiled now). Juvia remembered seeing the sun for the first time. It was so bright, and Gray-sama was right next to her.

_We wish our blue water mage the best of luck in her quest for love! We would also like to tell her that stalking is a crime. However, if Juvia would like a job as a paparazzi, please contact us and we will immediately hire you._

_(The author would also like to take this moment to remind everyone that water is actually colourless. It is not blue! It reflects the colour of the things around it. In fact-) due to limited space, this article has been shortened to retain only the most important information._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for plot, Juvia has a bathtub in her dorm room. It's special issue and Erza is jealous.


End file.
